Morning Light
by nimacu
Summary: A series of events leads some interesting characters into Kohona. A crossover featuring BTVSNaruto
1. Hokage

Title: Morning Light

Author: Nimacu

Summary: A series of events leads Buffy and Xander to Konoha

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me

A/N I started this a very long time ago and decided to continue it and post it after much hesitation, this is my first Naruto crossover, and I'll continue it if anyone seems interested in it. Also I'm looking for a beta.

It was a beautiful place, neither of the two companions could deny that as they walked through the open gates and into the village. It may have taken them more than six months to actually find it but it was almost worth it to see the forests and the mountains surrounding the town that time had almost forgot.

When they'd finally been given directions to the village by a creepily handsome man they'd come across in their trek he'd said that they'd have to find someone in town called the Hokage immediately and announce themselves or they'd regret it.

"So who do you think we should ask? Xander Harris turned to his much shorter companion Buffy Summers for direction.

"I suppose we could ask one of the dozen or so men in blue and green that have been following us since the moment we set foot in town"

"Yeah, but then we'd have to acknowledge them and you might say something rude and then we'd have to fight, and none of it would be pretty." he whined.

"true" Buffy replied

"and you promised me no violence, since you're not even supposed to fight right now" Xander continued.

The two continued to walk toward the center of the town when something caught Buffy's eye "OOHHH Ramen!" Buffy had grown an unnatural addiction to the food since she'd first visited Tokyo six months ago on a slayer retrieval. As much as food at anytime appealed to him he was pretty certain the first place they should visit should be with Mr. Hokage, not the fresh Ramen stand. But even before he got a chance to pull Buffy away from it she had pulled up a seat to the serving counter and ordered two bowls for them. Just as they'd both sat down for the wait, two of the blue and green dressed men had slipped into the seats on either side of them and the man next to Buffy quietly spoke.

"The Hokage would like to see you as soon as you're done eating"

"Sure thing buddy, he was the first stop on our tour. After eating of course." She looked downward to her stomach as did the stranger.

Buffy and Xander quickly finished the two bowls brought to them, after all Buffy didn't care how hungry she was having strangers watching her that closely was creepy. She paid the waitress and the four rose, the two strangers leading the way.

As the men led them toward this Hokage person Xander realized how much bigger the village was then she had originally thought. There was a lot of construction and repairs going on in the town, which cheered Xander, not because he liked the idea of things being broken down, but because that meant that if they had to stay here longer then they'd planned they'd probably be able to find some sort of way of contributing.

The building where they eventually stopped was a tall circular shaped brown building with two guards standing outside the front entrance.

The two men leading them (whom Buffy was starting to think of as Thing One and Thing Two; Thing Two being discernable by the bandage he wore over his left cheek) walked up to the guards and spoke in hushed tones, but being a slayer she was able to discern something about the Hokage being incredibly interested in their presence in the village. The guards moved aside and the doors opened for the arrival.

The room they were led into was beautifully built, Xander had to give them credit for that, even if every inch of every surface was covered in books and paperwork. They'd been told to take a seat and wait for the Hokage's arrival.

For someone who wanted to see us, you'd think he'd be here" Buffy was starting to sound irritated again, but then she'd spent most of the last six months irritated and they'd hoped that finally finding this place would give her some peace. Xander was going to try to calm her down but before the words could come out of his mouth they were interrupted by a woman, roughly in her early thirties.

"You know getting upset could harm the baby" she looked at Buffy reproachfully


	2. Chakra

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N…So this is a little fuzzy on few facts…comes from the fact that I'm crossing live action with anime. Hopefully I've done it justice.

* * *

The taller blonde woman continued speaking "I'd like to introduce myself, you may call me Hokage or The Fifth." She smiled warmly at them

"I'm Buffy Summers, and this is Xander Harris" Buffy smile wasn't half as warm as the other woman's but Xander didn't seem to find the other woman a threat.

"I think I know why you're here, or at least I have a very good guess. One of our men is responsible for your umm…how should I say this delicately…situation."

"How did you know that?" The shock on Xander face was priceless and so was the face he made as Buffy elbowed him and told him to shush.

"It's not a situation, I'm pregnant. Expecting. Having a baby, and this silly baby has been giving me silly dreams telling me I had to come out to the middle of nowhere and find a silly town that's not on any fricken map I could find in all of Asia!"

The older woman listened until Buffy was done ranting before she spoke "I think I can explain why we're not on any maps and why you're having dreams about coming here, you should probably have guessed by now that we're not like normal towns or villages, as you know you're in the Country of the Fire and Konoha is this Country's secret village. All of the Fire Country's ninja's are born and raised in Konoha, and ninja's are our country's only type of solider"

"That doesn't explain why Buffy Jr. wanted to be here so badly" Buffy looked at the woman, almost daring her to laugh at the nickname she'd given her baby.

"You were probably led here by the chakra of the child inside you, every Konoha ninja is only truly at rest when home, and while by the time it's a small child it's able to control the need to be here your baby isn't old enough or strong enough to resist the pull of Konoha, you probably would have never been able to find the town if the baby hadn't led you to it."

"Well it did, and now I'm here. So what am I supposed to do wait around this town for my baby to become a toddler when it has better control of it's chakra, and what exactly is chakra by the way? And why does my child have it? Can we get rid of it?"

"You could have the baby and leave it here for the father or the other villages to care for we have an…" she was going to continue but Buffy interrupted her "Not a chance in Hell I'd leave my baby, and if for some unknown God-awful reason I had to I certainly wouldn't leave Buffy Jr. with the one night stand who contributed the other half of her DNA or with a town full of perfect strangers."

"Well then unless you want a baby that's completely unhappy and one that probably be unhealthy as well because of it's constant discomfort you're going to have to stay here, Chakra is a ninja's life force and since your child's father was obviously one of our ninjas it has the ninja's life force as well. Completely removing chakra is impossible, it would kill the child."

"So what you're saying is that if I want to have a happy, healthy baby I need to set up house here?"

"You're a quick one" A woman with dark hair that Buffy hadn't noticed before walked to the Hokage's side.

"I didn't know we were entertaining an audience" Buffy glared at the woman

"I'm the Hokage's personal assistant, Shizune" The dark haired woman answered, "I help the Hokage deal with some of the more mundane matters of being in charge of the village"

"On the contrary, if the talk in the village is to be believed, you're the most non-dangerous, exciting thing to walk through those gates in months, it's not so often a pregnant stranger arrives in our village. It's not so often a stranger arrives in our village at all."

"Oh, yeah that whole "secret" thing, so how many people know that we're here exactly?"

"Only every person who saw you walk in and every person they've talked to since then"

"That's probably a lot, eh?"

"Yes."

"So…" Buffy didn't really know what to say next.

"Umm…Yeah" Xander seconded that.

The fifth and her assistant looked at the two strangers, who were suddenly without anything to say. There was a vital piece of information that she hadn't asked the woman yet, and she was struggling to find a way to ask it politely, but gave up. Politeness wasn't really her style.

"Who's your child's father?"


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: I recently received several reviews that inspired me to update this story…I seriously had thought no one was interested and so had put it on the back burner to speak. So thank you so much!

_ Some days were harder then others, that's simply all there was too it. She'd be going along fine for weeks or months and then she'd catch someone or something in the corner of her eye, and she'd take a second look. It wasn't him of course, it never was. But every time it happened the sun didn't seem to be shining as brightly and the air was just a little colder. And sometimes she'd be able to last out the day until she got home to her apartment with Dawn and Andrew waiting with dinner or something equally homey and completely them, and when she was home and they were talking and Willow or Xander would call to check-in and the day wasn't as hard to handle. But today wasn't one of those days, she was in another country, far away from Andrew and Dawnie and home. It had been something simple that had reminded her, she'd been enjoying all of the wonderful shopping opportunities in one of Tokyo's fabulous malls when she'd walked into a leather store and there'd been a man in there trying on a full length duster and for a moment she could see another man with his white-blonde hair slipping on a duster as he headed out to save the world. And well…that pretty much screwed the rest of the day, now she was depressed, alone and had the aching urge to forget, and even Buffy knew that no matter where in the world you are, there's one place everyone goes to forget._

_ The bar was dark and cozy, of an infinitely better variety than Willy's back home. Which was all right with Buffy, she had one goal tonight. To become completely and totally inebriated and then stumble her way back to her hotel next door to pass out. She wasn't really worrying about the consequences of getting staggering drunk in a strange country, but there'd be time to think about consequences in the morning, after she'd made it through the night. _

_ She was on her second Jack and Coke when he sat down next to her. She didn't look at him but she could tell he motioned to the bartender and ordered a drink, his voice was pure and rich. The type of voice that immediately made her think of…well things a lady doesn't ever repeat in public. His voice was enough to warrant a complete look at the man, tall because she had to look up to see the side of his face, which was covered with some sort of bandana and it appeared that at least one of his eyes was covered by some sort of headband that was holding up a full head of gray hair…crap whitish grey hair, she was checking out an old man. Snorting she turned away from him and back to her drink, soon ordering a third from the bartender. That seemed to get a reaction out of the man sitting next to her because he spoke;_

"_Don't you think two of those would be unwise for someone as small as you?"_

"_It's my third"_

"_hmmm…"_

"_Don't worry it takes a lot more than three to make me forget."_

"_I wish forgetting were that simple?"_

"_If it were only a few glasses away, I'd drink forever, I'm hoping to be able to dull the memories enough to make it through the night"_

"_Sounds like an excellent plan"_

_ Apparently it didn't take that many more than three to forget because other than a few hazy memories involving tangled limbs the next thing she clearly remembered was watching him dress in the light of the rising and sun through her heavy lidded eyes…if there had ever been a moment to say something that would have been it but she'd laid there pretending to still be asleep while he'd dressed. As he'd left he'd turned to look at her one last time and in that moment she knew he could tell she was awake but all the same he'd walked out the door. That was the last she'd seen of him and she didn't even have his name._


End file.
